Various types of fabric-softening or conditioning agents are known for use as fabric treatment compositions. Numerous compositions are formulated as aqueous dispersions due to the use of water-insoluble softening agents and solvents. Most often, the fabric softening agents comprise large amounts of water and far lesser amounts of fabric-softening agents and other optional ingredients For example, it is common for fabric softening agents to comprise from about 3 to about 25% by weight of a quaternary ammonium compound to be added to either the wash or rinse cycle of a commercial or home laundering operation. Alternatively, fabric treatment compositions may be formulated as solid carriers, such as dryer activated or dryer-added, rather than liquid carriers. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,692. Regardless of the liquid or solid formulations of the fabric-softening agents, quaternary ammonium compounds are often used for the formulations. Use of quaternary ammonium compounds for liquid formulations present formulation difficulties in producing stable dispersions or solutions. There are a myriad of possible compounds for highly concentrated liquid fabric softening compositions, however, no guiding principles have been developed to predict compositions having improved fabric-softening performance at increased concentrations, improved stability and reduced viscosity.
Consumer acceptance of fabric-softening or conditioning agents is largely determined upon the product's performance effectiveness and ease of use. Additionally, environmental concerns for development of highly sustainable (i.e., biodegradable) products as well as the cost of a product is also important to many consumers. Accordingly, product formulation in a cost-effective manner is critical for providing effective fabric-softening or conditioning agents. Therefore, there is a need for development of highly sustainable and highly concentrated compositions to meet these consumer needs. Additionally, an increase in a product's concentration reduces necessary packaging and decreases shipping costs on a per unit basis.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to develop a fabric softener composition having a high percentage of weight active components.
Additionally, it is an object of the claimed invention to develop a premium rinse cycle fabric softener composition that is highly concentrated.
A further object of the invention is to develop a concentrated liquid fabric softener that contains the solvent benzyl alcohol.
A specific object of the invention is to develop a highly concentrated fabric softener composition to enhance sustainability and minimize shipping expenses.
A specific object of the invention is to further develop a highly concentrated fabric softener composition that readily and evenly disperses into the water phase of a wash wheel with no, or minimal, mixing; and without gelling or clumping into solution or onto the treated articles.
A further object of the invention includes a fabric-softening compositions stable as a clear solution.